


took some time

by movements



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Coming Out, Dave Lives AU, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, basically vanya realizing she’s gay by talking to a fellow gay ™, klaus brings Dave to 2019 and he becomes bffs with the fam, there’s 2 chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movements/pseuds/movements
Summary: She cleared her throat, seemingly unsure. ‘If you don’t mind me asking, um, of course... was it too bad? For you two? For Klaus?’ Her eyes contorted in fear and curiosity. ‘He’s never been very good at subtle.’Dave laughed. ‘That he is not.’-Vanya comes to some realizations after a talk with Dave





	took some time

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like dave (and klaus in that case) would be interesting to talk to as a younger member of lgbtq like vanya. ofc she doesn’t really acknowledge this at the beginning but second chapter will include klaus! 
> 
> pls feedback

Vanya was sitting on the couch when Dave entered the living room, a subtle blue glow flickering against his skin as he ran a hand over some bookshelf. 

He sincerely hoped he wasn’t putting a strain on Klaus by wandering this far away while corporeal, but he was curious about the Hargreeves household, bordering on a bit restless. Being corporeal was what he felt like was left of his remaining humanity, as close as he could get to the living. He dragged his fingers against surfaces across the house, trying to experience some semblance of normalcy.

A quiet squeak broke the silence of the home, accompanied only by the echo of the outside rain, and Dave turned to meet the sound. Vanya had her head turned to where Dave stood, a shaky smile spread across her lips. He returned it with an apologetic grin.

‘Sorry if I scared you.’ He scratched at the back of his head guiltily. ‘It’s, uh, it’s just nice for my hands to be able to actually touch things.’ A soft laugh. Some small spark of nervousness that this was Klaus’ family and this was also  _ Vanya _ . If Klaus had told him one thing about her, she was a bit more skittish than the rest of them. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

She seemed to relax a little, her shaky smile spreading into one more genuine, albeit still shy. ‘What’re you doing up? Isn’t Klaus still sleeping?’ Her voice was soft.

He began making his way towards the couch she was seated on, taking the opposite side of it. It suddenly occurred to him that they hadn’t properly had a one-on-one conversation before. 

He stared off. ‘Klaus is asleep. I just got a little restless, I guess.’ Vanya nodded along. His eyes returned to Vanya’s, gentle. ‘Couldn’t sleep either, I take it?’

She gave a small laugh, sipping at a cup of what Dave guessed was tea. ‘I like the rain.’ Vanya said simply. ‘It’s relaxing.’ She stared out towards a window.

Dave knew very little about Vanya, but he knew that some of the more recent developments caused for her siblings to tread a bit more…lightly. New powers and all that jazz, Dave wasn’t completely up to date with still. He knew that they were enough to cause an apocalypse, mildly concerning him. So if the rain calmed her, the rain calmed her.

He hummed softly in agreement. 

Vanya returned her gaze to Dave, a bit of soft concern grazing her features. ‘How’s it going with Klaus?’

Dave’s heart fluttered just at the sound of his name, something instinctual in his heart that triggered that same overwhelming joy to hear of him. It was a little embarrassing how it still had him blushing like a schoolboy, but he didn’t mind it so bad. Whereas now it was embarrassment, at least it wasn’t fear, fear that someone would notice his infatuation with who they thought was another man. A gay man such as Dave couldn’t risk the chance of someone breaking his exterior, seeing who his heart truly beat for. And it beat for Klaus.

Dave gave a dry chuckle. ‘He’s great. He’s, yeah, really something else, that guy.’ Dave gave a bit of a forced smile.

Vanya frowned.

Dave panicked. Did he say the wrong thing? Was that too…  _ queer _ ? That was his default answer back in Vietnam, and too familiar on his tongue. Everyone here knew they were together but he understood if he didn’t want it in their faces like th-

‘It sounds like there’s more to it?’ She inquired carefully.

Dave made direct eye contact with Vanya. He wouldn’t be able to get anything past her. A sigh.

He looked down into his lap. ‘Yeah, there’s a lot more to it.’ Dave took a deep breath, instinctively preparing himself for verbal abuse. ‘I just… I love him so much. I couldn’t be here without him, literally, but uh, figuratively too.’ His hands fidgeting across the material of the couch. ‘Whenever I see him, it’s just, I never knew…’ He trailed off before he could dispill any more, mentally bracing himself before looking up. But he was met with a gentle smile. 

‘That’s… that’s amazing Dave. I’m so happy he has you.’

Dave knew he shouldn’t be shocked, Klaus explained to him already that things were different, that his family supported them. It was still hard to hear or see, however.

‘Sorry, sorry…’ He took a breath. ‘It’s hard getting used to… y’know, being a fag- homosexual is okay now.’

Vanya shifted a bit uncomfortably, but remained silent. 

Dave backtracked. ‘Sorry again. Klaus tells me not to say that word, damnit, sorry.’ Dave knew he was getting flustered, heat spreading across his cheeks.

‘It’s okay. You just need to adjust.’ She comforted. There was a question under her skin that she wanted to ask Dave, obvious by the way she fidgeted and her eyes fluttered in each direction. He caught onto it. He leaned back a little, lifting his hands to  _ ‘ask away’ _ .

She cleared her throat seemingly unsure. ‘If you don’t mind me asking, um, of course... was it too bad? For you two? For Klaus?’ Her eyes contorted in fear and curiosity. ‘He’s never been very good at subtle.’

Dave laughed. ‘That he is not.’ His lip caught between his teeth. ‘It was rough, sometimes. The boys gave him trouble every once in a while about his… self expression, but I was usually able to handle the situation. I was better than him at, uh,  _ concealing _ .’ He grimaced a little.

One of Dave’s favorite things about Klaus was his expressiveness. He wore his heart a bit on his sleeve, expressions a direct line to his emotions. His hands flew when he talked, all fleeting touches and sideways glances. Of course, this was not loved by most back in Vietnam, labels like ‘queer’ and ‘fairy’ attached to his name. Dave always changed the subject, playing the role of his best friend and not the man who kissed him outside of camp in the dark hours of patrol. Of the man who was in love with him.

Dave was still getting used to not being looked at with disdain or disgust when talking about these sorts of things. He tried to remember what words and phrases that Klaus told him weren’t comfortable or appropriate anymore. 

Vanya was frowning a little, contemplation in her eyes. Like there was some internal conflict within her mind. She started quietly and unsure. ‘Do you think…’

Her sentence drifted off, shaking her head. She switched her expression, back into something more light. ‘People now it’s, it’s different. I’m sure Klaus has told you, but you’ve got so many people here for you.’ Her eyes fell downwards into her lap.

It looked like she needed those words for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will have klaus and dave together and vanya ofc
> 
> pls feedback !


End file.
